


Daytime Shooting Star Side Story #1

by daniuwuxx



Series: Daytime Shooting Star OngNiel AU Side Stories [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniuwuxx/pseuds/daniuwuxx
Summary: Mel, an exchange art student stumbles a random sushi restaurant and finds the inspiration she was looking for. But what if, the one she's looking for isn't really what she needs as an artist? And she founds it from an unexpected source?





	Daytime Shooting Star Side Story #1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here then you're curious how Sungwoon met his girlfriend.🧐 Welcome to the Daytime Shooting Star OngNiel AU Side Story #1! Yes, you have read that right, it is the first of a series of side stories from the twitter AU. I have decided to post it here so you have the choice to read the side story or not. Well, I hope you enjoy it and connect the actual timeline where this all happened. 
> 
> If you just stumbled across this here in ao3, and is confused by this random series, please click this link: https://twitter.com/daniuwuxx/status/1132439168532000768?s=20 or you can search for me on twitter, my handle is @daniuwuxx and it should be on my pinned tweet.

Mel is lost. She looks around for anything familiar, but all she could see are high school students, restaurants, snack bars, etc.

"This is definitely still around the school, right?" She mumbles to herself. She could use the maps app on her phone, but it's already dead. She conveniently left her Powerbank in the apartment as well.

_"Should I try to ask around?"_

She looked at her surroundings and found a menu of a Sushi restaurant displayed near its door. Suddenly her stomach made a sound. It was loud enough for other people passing by to notice it. She just smiled at them widely, but they only found her odd, instead.

"I better eat something first before I embarrass myself further." She mumbled again. She decided to enter the Ha Sushi Bar.

When she opened the door, the ringing of the bell echoed. The strap of her bag conveniently got stuck with the door handle, so she was unexpectedly pulled back before she could glance at the place. She was trying to untangle herself from the door when someone spoke behind her.

"Welcome to Ha Sushi Bar!" The person greeted her. For some reason, she just froze.

Mel has been looking for an inspiration for her graduation project. Her professor back in Malaysia pushed her in this exchange program because she was really on a slump.

Mel was a good artist. She is currently one of the best based on her skills, alone. She studied hard to perfect them. However, art with only great technique is soulless.

Most of the people who see Mel's works are awed by the beauty of it. But a few artists she adores would always find something to criticize even if technically, most of her works are considered masterpieces.

She was lost until a mentor encouraged her to have a change of scenery. And that's how she came to Seoul.

At this very moment, what strikes Mel the most is how can a voice trigger so much inspiration to her. She slowly turned to the person who greeted her.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Mel almost gasped on the sight of the man. How can a person be this good-looking? He looked like he got out straight from a magazine photo shoot or like one of those ancient statues that came to life.

He had his hair styled looking like a comma. He had light make up on, but the three pretty moles on his face were still visible. He had a cute button nose and thin lips. She thought she was looking at an actor, and this was a prank show. She started to look around the restaurant for cameras frantically. But then she realized, she may seem like a weirdo to the person.

"Ah, t-this is a S-Sushi restaurant, r-right?" She stumbles with her words. Worry was evident in the man's eyes.

"Yes, do you want to sit down? Drink some water? Are you okay, Miss?" The man left his station and approached Mel. She almost stepped back as a reflex, but she just waved her arms flailingly.

_"Stop embarrassing yourself in front of your possible muse, idiot!"_

_Krooo_

Both the man and Mel looked at her stomach. At this point, Mel knew this was the worst day she ever had. Not when she can't even raise a brush on her canvas, or how that one time, her works weren't covered right, most of it got wet from the rain.

_"Could this day BE any worse?"_

She expected secondhand embarrassment or judgment from the man, but she doesn't see any of those on his face. He even looked more worried.

"I need you to get a table, and you're already hungry, you shouldn't let yourself starve. Please follow me, Miss." The man led her to a table and made sure she was settled.

"I am Ong Seongwoo, and I can take your orders personally, Miss. I need to make sure you get your orders fast." Seongwoo said to her with so much determination. But Mel can only look at him.

"Miss?" Seongwoo asked her again.

"Uhh.. c-can you recommend something then?" Mel continued to stutter. Seongwoo's face brightens on her question. He was excited to share his favorites to the customer. Mel, on the other hand, was already having a hard time just by talking to Seongwoo, but now that he smiled? Oh, she is already a goner.

_"Is this love at first sight?"_

Seongwoo continues to smile at her.

"I'll be right back with your food then, Miss." Seongwoo flashed a smile again before he went to the window where they take the orders. Mel can only sigh at the handsome Seongwoo. She remembered the inspiration on her head and immediately got her sketch pad. While looking at Seongwoo from afar, Mel started to draw with fluttering colors she sees in her heart.

-

Mel never spoke to Seongwoo after that. However, she was there every night when Seongwoo was working. And every single time she looks at his handsome face, her hands can't stop working on her sketch pad. She would always sketch nonstop, and when she gets home or whenever she's at the university's studio, her sketches comes to life. Even her classmates took notice of it.

She didn't notice she's been staring at Seongwoo for too long when someone came to her table, they had to snap their fingers to catch her attention. Mel was embarrassed at first but then slowly turned to the person who approached her. She almost knocked over her drink when she saw him.

He had porcelain skin, blonde hair, and very plump lips. He had a gentle look on his face. If Seongwoo looked like art that came to life, the man in front of her exudes prince-like aura. She felt like he can sweep her off her feet any second now.

_"What's with this place and attractive people??"_

"Be careful." The man said, but Mel can only nod.

"You're a new regular, right? You're here for Seongwoo?" The man smiled, Mel just blushed.

"It's okay, because of that kid, the female customers doubled." The man chuckled. Mel just kept quiet the whole time, she doesn't know what to say to him.

"Well, I'd leave you to- Oh? You're an artist?" The man was eyeing her sketch pad, but she quickly hid it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'd leave now. Please enjoy the food." The man gave her a curt bow and left her table. Mel only noticed the food he just delivered after minutes since he left. If Seongwoo's voice gave her so much inspiration, that man was on another level.

Mel's creativity happens only inside her head as most people do. But with the space that man occupied earlier, she can literally see bursts of color right in front of her. She tried to look around the restaurant, but there was no sign of him.

_"Who was he?"_

-

It was raining really hard, but Mel was in the Sushi restaurant again for her daily dose of Seongwoo and maybe finding more about the mystery man. When she arrived, it wasn't Seongwoo in the register but the man who talked to her the last time. Mel closed her eyes, imagining the burst of colors from the previous time. When she opened her eyes again, the colors were still there, but they were toned down. She can't believe what she was seeing. But as soon the man noticed her, the colors were gone.

_"Am I going crazy?"_

"Welcome to Ha Sushi Bar! Oh, Artist-nim, you're here again?" The man smiled. He had a contagious smile, Mel was already smiling to him before she knew. Her anxiety and bewilderment from the colors now forgotten. She nodded in response.

"You're here to have dinner, or you're here for Seongwoo?" He asked, teasingly. Mel just lowered her gaze, feeling shy.

"It's really okay. I don't know how many times I asked that question today. You're not the only one." He chuckled.

"But I'm sorry, Seongwoo doesn't work part-time here anymore. I'd understand if you want to leave." The man gave her an apologetic smile.

"Ah, it's okay. I'm still eating here. Your food is great." Mel returned the smile. She noticed the man slowly dropped his smile and just stared at her.

"Um.. excuse me? Should I just go inside and pick any table?" Mel awkwardly pointed at the tables. The man just blinked at her and lightly shook his head. He started to stutter.

"Ah-Eh y-yes, uhh.. come, I'll l-lead you t-to your table." He quickly got three boards of the menu from the desk and led her to a table near it. He even pulled the chair so that she can sit down. Mel was a little bit confused since Seongwoo didn't do that the last time she was here.

She saw how the man just realized he grabbed too many menus and was having trouble with it. Mel don't know what pushed her to do it, but she touched the man's hand to stop him.

"It's okay, I know what to order." She smiled. He looked at their hands, and Mel quickly let go of him, as if like she only realized she got burned. He cleared his throat and stood straight.

"Ah yes, I apologize for that, of course, you know what to order. I am Ha Sungwoon, I'm the owner of Ha Sushi Bar, and I will be the one to serve you Artist-nim." Sungwoon smiled.

"EH?"

-

Mel became a regular of Ha Sushi Bar, officially. Sungwoon, the owner, has acknowledged this fact. She would always have her dinner at the restaurant, and Sungwoon would always take his break with her.

All of this started on that first night she stayed not because of Seongwoo, but she just chose to. Sungwoon came back to her table that night and gave her dessert. She declined at first, but Sungwoon insisted. According to him, it was a complimentary dessert for not having Seongwoo in the restaurant anymore. Mel giggled at the reason. She noticed she was the only one who got the complimentary dessert from him.

For some reason, her bursts of colors stopped. She thought she was getting crazy. She kept thinking of the possible triggers behind it. But the more she dives more in-depth, the more she's lost. She goes back to the moment where it first happened, it was with Sungwoon. And so, she decided to confide it with him. She thought he would laugh and make fun of her, but the older took her seriously and even shared his moments of inspirations as well.

Mel found solace in the company of Sungwoon. Before, when her thoughts drown her and stop her from creating something, it would push her more into her slump. But now, even if she doesn't have any creative outbursts like what happened with Seongwoo, she was okay. She was fine as long as she's with Sungwoon.

Their relationship has come to a point where Mel was openly sharing to Sungwoon her insecurities on her works, and how Seongwoo gave her instant inspiration. She joked on how she thought she experienced love at first sight with him.

"Seongwoo is too young for you. He's only a Junior in high school." Sungwoon shared.

"Oh, really? Does he want to date a Noona?" Mel cradled her face and blinked prettily at Sungwoon. He almost choked.

"Ya, am I that ugly?" Mel acted like she was disappointed.

"No, you're gorgeous." Sungwoon mumbled to himself.

"What?" Mel pretended she didn't hear him, challenging him if he repeats it.

"Nothing. Seongwoo isn't interested in dating right now. The finals for this semester is coming, so I'm monitoring his studies." Sungwoon tried to distract himself.

"Wait, what is precisely your relationship with Seongwoo?" She's been coming to the restaurant for three weeks straight now, but this was the only time she asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I'm his samchon."

"What?" Mel was stunned. Maybe that's why she was starstruck the first time she saw Sungwoon, he was related to Seongwoo!

_"Maybe the colors... "_ Mel shook her head, dismissing the thought.

"I have a question." Mel realized she was staring at him openly, but Sungwoon didn't seem to mind.

"Fire away." She answered.

"You said you thought you fell in love at first sight with Seongwoo and you just got these crazy inspirations, right?" Sungwoon started, Mel just nodded.

"Well, have you been in love?" He asked. Mel pondered a few moments.

_"Love?"_

When Sungwoon saw the struggle that was evident in the younger's eyes, his heart pounded in his chest. He coughed and cleared his throat. It has been too long since he felt this for someone.

"You need to fall in love, Mel-ssi. I think that's what you need."

_"I need to fall in love?"_

-

Mel was so busy at the university. She wasn't able to visit Sungwoon in the restaurant. The day before she goes back to Malaysia for a short vacation, she decided to stop by at the restaurant to say goodbye. But she saw the restaurant was closed. She tried to peek inside, but she can't see anything. She started to walk away when she glanced back at the restaurant. She saw a tall man standing by the door for a few minutes before opening it and walked inside.

"I thought it's closed?"

-

Mel's stomach grumbled. She just arrived from Incheon. She was in Malaysia for two weeks. It was nice to be back home, but for some reason, she couldn't wait to come back to Seoul. And now that she has returned, she decided to visit Sungwoon.

The bell echoed throughout the restaurant the moment she stepped inside. It was still pretty early, and the restaurant was still empty. Nobody was at the register as well. She was about to check if there was anyone inside when she heard footsteps coming from the kitchen.

"Welcome to Ha Sushi Ba-" Sungwoon froze the moment he saw Mel at the door. She smiled brightly at him.

"Did you miss me?" Mel teased Sungwoon. But Sungwoon was looking at her without even blinking. She felt conscious about her looks all of a sudden.

"Is there something stuck on my face?" She tried to cover her face, but she felt someone grabbed her rather forcefully. She lost her balance. Mel expected the floor to greet her, but instead, she smelled Sungwoon's familiar scent.

Mel peeked from Sungwoon's shoulder, he was hugging her. He had one arm around her waist and the other on her hair.

"Sungwoon-ssi?" Mel asked nervously. She doesn't know if the loud heartbeat she hearing is hers or Sungwoon's.

"I did. A lot. I missed you a lot." Sungwoon whispered.

"Eh?" Sungwoon released her but remained her in arms-length.

"Don't go away without saying goodbye, hm?" Sungwoon's eyes seemed so sad, and Mel felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." Sungwoon smiled and looked relieved.

-

"How was home?" He asked. They settled at one of the tables.

"Same old, same old. I visited my mentor back in my university there, and he said, I have improved." She smiled.

"Oh, does that mean you're finally in love?" Sungwoon teased her, but she just blushed.

"Wait, you are?" Sungwoon's smiled disappeared.

"I think I am?" She giggled sheepishly. Sungwoon had an expression that worried her for a bit.

"Sungwoon-ssi, are you okay?" She touched Sungwoon's hand across the table. He stared at it for a few moments before grabbing both of her hands and held it tightly. She was dumbfounded.

"Mel-ssi, I don't know what other chance I will have, but I will take it." Sungwoon started.

"Eh?"

"Mel-ssi, tell me honestly, do you see me as a man? Because I don't see you as my dongsaeng. For me, you're a woman." Sungwoon confessed. Mel started to blush really hard.

Sungwoon held his breath. Blushing was a good sign, right? Mel slowly pulled her hands from Sungwoon's grasp. At that moment, he felt his heart break into a million pieces. He didn't notice he was still holding her hands tightly.

"Wait, Sungwoon-ssi, I need to get something from my bag, quickly."

"Yes? Ah, yes." Sungwoon released Mel's hands, but he kept them open on top of the table.

"Do you want to see the works I showed my mentor? The one I told you how he complimented me that I improved?"

It was Sungwoon's time to be puzzled.

"Yes?"

"I take that as a yes, okay." Mel pulled her sketch pad and started to find a particular page. She then laid the pad in Sungwoon's hands. He still doesn't know what exactly is happening, but the moment his eyes looked at the pad, he knew.

Sungwoon started to turn the pages of the sketch pad, and he couldn't even say anything.

"My answer is yes, I think I am in love. My mentor saw the change in me and pointed it out. I felt like home was missing something. It was like the familiar scenery wasn't so familiar anymore. And then, I looked up to the sky, and it was filled with clouds." Mel giggled.

"It was missing _you_. I didn't have you by my side." Sungwoon quickly looked up from the sketch pad.

"I like the Mel I see whenever I'm with you. I think I'm in love with who I have become." She held his hands.

"As an extension of that, _I like you too_. As long as I have you by my side, I feel like that's more than enough." Mel confessed. Sungwoon brought Mel's hands to his lips and kissed them again and again. Her giggles echo throughout the empty restaurant. The sketch pad was put aside, the wind turning the pages over, filled with portraits of Sungwoon, bursting out with colors.


End file.
